Heroic Defiance
Heroic Defiance is when heroes disobey or defy the orders they're given. It may also actually refer to standing up to someone or something unfair. Examples *Gosalyn Mallard disobeys her father Darkwing Duck for sneaking out of the Ratcatcher and trying to stop Megavolt and Quackerjack herself. *Tom Paris disobeys Kathryn Janeway's orders for stealing a spacecraft and helping Riga out and is not only demoted to Ensign, but also sentenced to thirty days of solitary confinement in the brig of the USS Voyager. *Ron Weasley receives a Howler from his mother for stealing his father's Angline car to take himself and Harry to Hogwarts due to the barrier which lead to Hogwarts was sealed by Dobby the House Elf. *Forrest Gump is ordered by Lt Dan Taylor to stay put due to an incoming napalm airstrike, but Forrest heads into the jungle to find Bubba *Lightning McQueen wears a parking clamp for wrecking Radiator Springs. *Simba disobeys his father Mufasa by going to the Elephant Graveyard and putting Nala at risk. He also defys his father's pawprints that he himself must follow by exiling Kovu believing he was involved in Zira's ambush and forbidding Kiara to near him and causing her to angrily tells him that he will never be Mufasa thus breaking the Circle of Life. *Sid disobeys Manny by keeping Baby T-Rexes, who demolishes playground for Manny and Ellie's child, which leads to Momma T-Rex hunting him down. *Johnny Rico disobeys the orders not to take off a squadmate's helmet during live fire training exercise which killed the squadmate by another accidentally. *Zack and Cody disobey their mother, Carey for sneaking out to participate in London's internet show. *Tarzan disobeys his adopted father, Kerchak's orders to protect their gorilla family and not go to the human camp, by betraying their family. *Thomas falls down the mine before Sir Topham Hatt arrives to tell him off for disobeying the warning sign. *Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase disobey Donald Davenport for using his memory-erasing device and get grounded forever. *Yogi and Boo Boo tries to catched Little Yogi on the bike now Yogi rolling on the net now everyone is very disappointed to him when Yogi was having a nightmare. *Bloo stubbornly berates Mac and Coco for accusing him of jealousy for Coco, which is more liked by children. *Poe Dameron disobeys General Leia Organa's orders not to engage the First Order Dreadnought, resulting the Resistance Bombers to be decimated despite the Dreadnought destroyed and getting demoted from the rank of commander to captain. *The Baker kids disobey Tom by sneaking out to attend Dylan's birthday party. *Ariel disobeys her father King Triton's warnings, by going up to the surface regularly to visit Scuttle to learn more of the human world. *Geordi LaForge is ordered by Captain Picard to never use the interface to find his mother as it will endanger his life, but LaForge defies the Captain and uses the interface probe, with the reluctant help from Data, in an attempt to find his mother. However, it turns out that his mother is actually a lifeform native to the gas giant. Thankfully, he is disconnected by Picard, Data and Dr Crusher before any harm can come to him, and Picard issues a formal reprimand into his record for his disobedience. *Aladdin is imprisoned for meeting Princess Jasmine, as it is against the law of Agrabah. *Johnny is disowned by his father (Big Daddy) because of not becoming a criminal, instead being at the rehearsal for the singing contest at the Moon Theater for the entire money. *Worf choosing to save the wounded Jadzia Dax over their rendezvous mission with the Cardassian spy, Lasaran, after realizing that he cannot leave her alone to die. This, of course, fails their mission and Lasaran was killed, Worf ends up receiving a formal reprimand, losing the chance of being offered his own commanded and new orders that he and Jadzia should not be on any away mission as a team. Quotes Gallery Your work is puerile.jpg|Wednesday Addams, along with her brother Pugsley and their friend Joel Glicker, refuses to take part in the reenactment play of the First Thanksgiving. Discipline.jpeg|Tom Paris getting punished by Kathryn Janeway for stealing a spacecraft and disobeying orders. Simba getting punished by Mufasa after he disobeyed his fathers orders.jpg|Simba getting punished for disobeying Mufasa's orders to not go to the Elephant Graveyard and also by putting Nala at risk. Homer Simpson being punished by an angry mob for polluting the lake.jpg|Homer Simpson being punished by the angry mob for polluting the lake, thus causing Springfield to be domed. Sid getting into trouble with Manny.jpg|Manny was upset at Sid for keeping Baby T-Rexes, who demolishes playground for Manny and Ellie's child, which leads to Momma T-Rex hunting him down. Max arguing with Goofy.jpg|Goofy being blamed by Max for losing the qualifying rounds of the College X Games. Bloo's mad at Mac and Coco.png|Bloo stubbornly berates Mac and Coco for accusing him of jealousy for Coco, which is more liked by children. Miss Skullnick scolding Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly scolded by Miss Skullnick for getting a bad grade. Barry Egan angry.PNG|Barry Egan ranting deliriously, after finally discovering that he has no right taking people's confidence in his service. Uncle Gizmo scolding Zowie.PNG|Zowie Polie scolded by Uncle Gizmo, for saying the 3D word, and then Gizmo tells his niece that is a grown-up word. Linda_Flynn_and_Lawrence_Fletcher_scolding_Candace.jpg|Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding their daughter Candace Flynn for throwing a partywhich was supposed to be an intimate get together. Ocean_Gem_002.png|Steven Universe gets punished by the Crystal Gems for releasing Lapis Lazuli against their orders. Gosalyn's punishment from Darkwing Duck.jpeg|Gosalyn Mallard being scolded by Darkwing Duck for disobeying her father's order to stay in the RatCatcher. Sing_-_Johnny_s_Defiance.png|Johnny is disowned by his father because of not becoming a criminal, and also because of being at a rehearsal at a singing contest at the Moon Theater for money. Bumblebee gets punished.jpg|Bumblebee being scolded by Charlie Watson for disobeying her order to stay in the garage and accidentally destroying her house. Simba depressed and hurt.jpg|Simba getting told off by his furious daughter Kiara that he will never be his later father Mufasa, which will likely to happen if he refuse to reconsider his defiance by failing to follow his late's father paw prints that he himself must follow and breaking the Circle of Life. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts